Holy Reichen Empire
Founded in 1234 by Lord Odenburgian, the first czar of Reichen. Established the Imperial Order of The Holy Reichen Empire. It's capital, Imperium Lanidin became a major trading center of the known world from 1234 to 1567. Nation Information Holy Reichen Empire is tiny, under developed, with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow no religion. The reason for this underdevelopment, is its long history of violence and revolution. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Though in its height of power, stood as one of the world's cultural center. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Holy Reichen Empire work diligently to produce Spices and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Holy Reichen Empire to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Holy Reichen Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Holy Reichen Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Holy Reichen Empire has no definite position on trade relations. Territory Territorial & Political Divisions Imperium Lanidin Founded in 1234 by Lord Odenburgian, the first czar of Reichen. The center city of the empire. The name derives from Odenburgian's firstborn son Landin, who was killed at age twenty-seven during the Rebellion of 1255. In a manner of paying respect to his son, the city was dedicated after him. National Symbols Flags piss Coat of Arms Government The Reichen Monarchy Republic Of Independent States Documents The Imperial Proclamation Reformation Acts Declaration Of Independent States Constitution Of Independent States Reestablishment Doctrine Of 2008 Foreign Policy Doctrine Family Lineage Czar Odenburgian Reichen Prince Lanidin Reichen Czar Galimron Reichen Czar Burlfiend Reichen Czar Anthony the First Czar Michael Reichen Czar Michael Reichen II Czar Michael Reichen III Czar Anthony the Terrible Czar Michael Reichen IV Czar Gregory Reichen Czar Anthony Reichen III Czar Anthony Reichen IV Czar Benedict Reichen Czar Christopher Reichen the Great Czar Christopher Reichen II Military The Grand Legion Improvements Wars Rebellion of 1255 Armed conflict between nationalists and citizen soldiers over the establishment of the Reichen monarchy. Ending with the victory of Nationalist armies and the defeat of the citizen army. The First Civil War The Second Civil War The Third Civil War Revolution Of 1943 With the defeat at Fort Widonin' came the collapse of the monarchy. Extremist militias were successful in isolating the capital, and less than four days after the war had officially ended, the capital was burnt to the ground. Following the destruction of the capital came the petition to execute all military commanders and royal family members. The Declaration Of Independent States was forcibly signed and verified by Czar Christopher the First shortly before his execution. The new republic then ratified its own constitution. Revolution Of 2008 With the Reichen Empire fragmented by state conflicts and depleted of natural resources, the Republic Of Independent States gradually lost control of its remaining area once considered The Holy Reichen Empire. The Grand Legion displayed their loyalty to the monarchy by dismissing the Republic Of Independent States and reinstating the royal heir as the sovereign head of the nation. Christopher II was given title of Czar on December 31, 2008. The January Armed Conflict A general dispute between Wengland and The Holy Reichen Empire. Within the first twenty-four hours, The Grand Legion deploying in haste, claimed two land victories with minimum casualties. With the dispense of the military overseas, the lack of homeland defense created an uproar with its citizens causing riots. The ensuing riots proceeded to plunge the nation into anarchy. A Peace treaty was issued by Lord Pontivillian of Wengland, which ended the war.